


Lovesick

by Morpheus626



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Was a bit under the weather myself when I originally wrote this, and dealt with my frustration over that via the boys!
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Kudos: 3





	Lovesick

“Just take me out now,” Sledge grumbled from the bathroom. “I’m done. I can’t.” 

“Can’t take you out…” Snafu mumbled back. “You gotta take me out first.” 

The wooden floor was cool on his face as he lay just outside of the bathroom door. There was no point in moving further away; one or both of them would need somewhere to throw up in another five minutes. It was easier to just stay put. 

Snafu could only imagine how pathetic it looked-both of them feverish and down to their underwear. The apartment was a mess, the cats had been fed but were upset at the lack of usual routine, and he was just so damn sick of throwing up. 

“How am I supposed to do that?” Sledge moaned. “I don’t wanna move. Or breathe. Or-anything.” 

“We gotta get up,” Snafu whimpered as he crawled into the bathroom. “Get some water. Get into bed. We can do that.” 

“Yeah,” Sledge replied. “We can.” 

But they didn’t. 

“You first,” Sledge muttered as he slowly moved to lay on his stomach on the bathroom tile. 

“You’re rude when you’re sick,” Snafu grumbled as he turned onto his back and pushed himself closer to Sledge. “I’d kiss that attitude out of you if I wasn’t absolutely disgusting right now.” 

“I’m disgusting too,” Sledge sighed. “That why you never tried to kiss me at Peleliu or Okinawa? We were both too gross for it?” 

Snafu flipped back over, even though it hurt, and moved until his face was as close to Sledge’s as he could get. “Nah. Didn’t want any of the other guys to see and get nasty about it. Didn’t want to risk you gettin’ hurt.” 

“What about them coming after you?” Sledge asked quietly, reaching a hand over to him. 

Snafu winced and dragged an arm over to meet Sledge’s hand. “I can take care of myself. Don’t want anyone hurtin’ you though.” 

“You’re sweet,” Sledge murmured, gently squeezing his hand. 

“Like sugar,” Snafu managed, as he squeezed back. “Now, I love you darlin’ but-” 

“Gonna throw up?” Sledge asked. 

Snafu managed a nod as they both moved faster than they had in days-Sledge to the side, helping Snafu over to the toilet before what little was in his stomach (mostly water and a few soda crackers he’d forced himself to choke down) came back up.

“If it helps, this’ll probably be over in another day. Dad always said stomach bugs just have to run their course,” Sledge said as he rubbed Snafu’s back. 

Snafu leaned back into Sledge’s hand, grateful for the comforting weight of it on him. “Yeah? How long is ‘a course’, exactly?” 

Sledge shrugged. “Three to five days, for a lot of people.” 

“We are on day four of this bullshit,” Snafu sighed. “It has to be over today. I can’t bear it anymore.” 

“Can’t bear all of this?” Sledge asked. “I’m sure you’ve been sick before, and survived before. Weren’t you just saying we could make it back to the bed and to the kitchen for water?” 

“I lied,” Snafu whimpered and turned to fall against Sledge. He just wanted to cuddle and sleep and not feel terrible.

“No, you didn’t,” Sledge said, pulling them both up off the floor entirely too fast. “Oh god, no, I, ugh-” 

“Slowly, darling. You’re gonna kill us otherwise,” Snafu muttered as they slipped back to the floor. “How about we crawl to the kitchen together for water? I think I can crawl.” 

Sledge nodded. “Gotta kiss me first though. Won’t have the strength otherwise.” 

“You just watched me throw up,” Snafu laughed. “Nasty, that’s what you are.” 

“Just as nasty as you,” Sledge replied. “I’ve seen you staring at my lips. I know why.” 

“Oh do you now?” 

“I do indeed,” Sledge smiled as they kissed, then immediately grimaced. 

“Mhm. Should have gotten the water first,” Sledge said. 

“Yeah. I don’t mean to offend you sweetheart, but-” 

“No, I get it,” Sledge said as he led their ‘charge’ out of the bathroom-a slow, creeping one as they crawled out of the bathroom and over to the kitchen. “Love you-even if you are disgusting right now.” 

Snafu smiled, enjoying the view as Sledge crawled in front of him. “Love you too, darling.”


End file.
